Rough Time
by Aris1013
Summary: After Z opens up to the others about her childhood, Bridge does the same and Z realizes she's not alone.


Z walked into the rec room to see Bridge doing a handstand as usual. She smiled at the young man and sat on the couch in front of him. She had no idea how he could stand like that for so long, Jack had mentioned trying it and falling down after only a little bit. Z disconnected from that thought and remembered why she came looking for Bridge in the first place.

"Hey, Bridge. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Z." He flipped back to standing position and plopped down on the couch next to her. "What's up?"

She was not sure how to ask what she wanted to ask. "Earlier when I told you all about my childhood, you mentioned how tough it was growing up like we did. Seemed like you knew exactly what I went though."

Bridge looked down and said nothing for a moment, which for him was strange.

Z put a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories, just thought if you wanted someone to talk to…I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, I thought it was really cool of you to tell us that." He sighed.

"You did have it rough didn't you?" Z could tell Bridge wanted to talk about it, but wasn't sure how.

"Being a kid that picks up on psychic energy and can't touch anything…you have no idea."

Z gave Bridge a _tell me about it_ look.

Bridge gave a half smile. "Kids can be cruel. Once they found out about me they would rip off my gloves, and hold me down. They grabbed my hands, or made me touch objects around until it overloaded me and I passed out."

Z put a hand over her mouth. "Bridge, that's terrible."

The boy shrugged. "I got used to getting bullied, being called a freak. Having other kids be afraid of me just became normal. I know exactly how you felt. I guess finally my mom had enough and decided to send me here, though now I know why I guess."

"Did it stop once you got here?" Z felt like she already knew the answer.

"A little, no one held me down like before, but I did get bullied a lot. Helped once I joined the squad with Sky and Syd. If they saw anyone picking on me they'd say something, but I was still just the weird kid. Still am the weird kid actually. It got better over the years though, well really the bullying didn't stop till A Squad went missing. Eventually they were the only older cadets here so everyone else was under me. But now it's okay because you and Jack are here and you have powers and me and Sky and Syd, oh and now Sam. No one will be mean to him here, not while we're on top, plus if they are he can just make them disappear and end up in the ocean, though I don't think Commander Crueger would appreciate that…" Bridge had not noticed Z's laughter.

"Bridge! Anyone ever told you, you tend to ramble?" She smiled

Bridge blushed a little. "Lots actually, sorry."

She shook her head. "No, it's okay, I like your rambles. And as for what you've been though, I'm glad no one is mean to you anymore, shouldn't have taken so long, but you're right, kids can be cruel…and adults for that matter." Z couldn't believe Bridge was bullied up until a little while ago.

"Hey, Z? Thanks for letting me talk about that stuff. The only other person who knows is Sky and he only knows because I sorta yelled it at him one day when I got mad. Feels nice to…" He fanned his hands away from him. "Let it all out, ya know?"

Z nodded. "Yeah, and anytime you want someone to talk to, I'll listen."

"Thanks, and thanks for bringing it up, I wouldn't have said anything otherwise."

"Hey, you aren't the only one that can pick up on emotions." She laughed and Bridge smiled.

He jumped up off the couch. "You want any toast? I'm starving."

Z stared as Bridge went over to the toaster. "Just as long as you make it buttery." She waved her fingers in front of her mouth.

Bridge's eyes widened with excitement. "I always make it buttery." He waved her fingers in front of his mouth as well and put the bread into the toaster.

**AN: Just a little oneshot that was stuck in my head. Thanks so much for reading and hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
